Inseguridades
by Lectoracompulsiva11
Summary: ¿Qué crees que ocurrió cuando Leia se quedó embarazada?
Leia miró el reloj, las cuatro de la mañana. Aún no había dormido, ni siquiera había salido de la sala central de la rebelión. Los ojos se le empezaban a cerrar. Llevaba en esa sala desde la mañana del día anterior y apenas había dormido. Han estaba de misión con Luke y volverían aquella tarde. Miró hacia arriba y se vio reflejada en un pequeño cristal. Observó los oscuros círculos que se habían creado debajo de sus ojos, notó su tez más pálida de lo normal. Las náuseas volvieron. Llevaba reteniéndolas un tiempo pero cada vez eran más insoportables. Se giró y rápidamente se dirigió al baño. No devolvió nada sólido porque no había comido, no tenía hambre. Después de haberlo soltado todo, se sentó en el suelo. Leia reprimió los sollozos, sabía perfectamente la causa de su estado. El embarazo. No sabía cómo llevarlo bien. Tendría que asentarse en algún lado, y criar a un pequeño hijo. Eso era lo que más temía. Aunque tener un hijo llevaba a muchas cosas, Leia tenía miedo de que alguien dependiera de ella. Otro pequeño integrante en su familia aún no creada. Tendría que hablar con Han, el padre de su hijo y cambiar su forma de vivir. ¿Él querría cambiar su vida por un niño? ¿Ella quería? Luego estaba el hecho de tener que decírselo. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, reflexionó Leia aún sentada en el suelo cual niña pequeña. Se levantó decidida y caminó hasta su camarote en la base ¡Ni siquiera tenía una casa sólida! Tanto cambio seguido iba a ser difícil de asimilar, esperaba que Han le ayudase. Se tumbó en su cama y reprimió de nuevo las náuseas. Quiso distraerse. Miró a su alrededor, le era extraño aquel lugar. Era tan común que Leia se hospedara en el halcón, que ahora que no estaba temporalmente, se le hacía raro dormir en otro colchón que no fuera el del piloto. El del padre de su futuro hijo. Aún le costaba asimilarlo, bueno, aún no lo había asimilado.

Despertó una hora después, las pesadillas le habían atormentado otra noche más. Apenas eran las cinco de la mañana, y aunque ya había rebeldes por los pasillos de la base, la mayoría seguían dormidos. Durante unos minutos reflexionó entre intentar volver a conciliar el sueño o levantarse, y finalmente se decidió por ir de nuevo a la sala central de rebelión y continuar con lo que había estado trabajando la noche anterior, la idea de cómo formar una república.

Nada más incorporarse, Leia sintió como si la cabeza le fuera a explotar. Cerró los ojos y se frotó la sien. Rebuscó entre sus cajones las pastillas que había conseguido coger de la enfermería de la base y se tomó dos. Cuando ya se le había despejado un poco la cabeza consiguió levantarse. Camino por los pasillos de la base, sin aparente rumbo fijo pero dirigiéndose por inercia hasta la sala central. Caminaba con aire seguro, pero en su interior todo por dentro de desmoronaba.

Consiguió llegar a la sala y le sorprendió ver ahí la silueta de una persona. Leia no estaba lo suficientemente bien como para poder reconocerle de espaldas, pero todo en él le resultaba familiar. El chico se giró suavemente y Leia pudo ver la cara de preocupación de su hermano.

-¿No teníais prevista la llegada para esta tarda?- preguntó la chica poniendo una voz firme y segura.

-Leia, ¿Estas bien?- preguntó en cambio Luke ignorando la pregunta de su hermana melliza.

-Todo perfectamente- respondió la chica esbozando una sonrisa cálida pero falsa. Leia deseaba con todo su ser que su hermano no notara ni viera lo mal que se encontraba, aunque era difícil ocultarle ese tipo de cosas a un jedi.

\- Pues yo no te veo "perfectamente"- continuó diciendo el joven muchacho mientras se aproximaba más a su hermana.

-Hoy no pude dormir muy bien y no tengo mucha hambre, pero por lo demás, todo bien- comentó la chica antes de abrazar a su hermano.

-Estas embarazada ¿cierto?- susurró el rubio con su hermana aún entre sus brazos.

-Si Luke…- confirmó ella abrazando aún más fuerte a su hermano, como si fuera lo único a lo que pudiera aferrarse.

-Tranquila Leia, no es tan malo…- consoló el joven jedi.

La chica se separó de su hermano y se sentó en el filo de una de las mesas que se encontraban allí.

-Deberías comer algo, no debe de ser bueno…para el bebé, ya sabes- comentó Luke mientras veía como la mirada de su hermana se perdía entre las baldosas blancas de la sala.

-El bebé…-comenzó a decir Leia antes de alzar la vista y acordarse de que su hermano no había partido solo- ¿Y Han?

-Pensó que estarías dormida y se fue al halcón a dormir, no quiso molestarte. Yo me dirigía a mi camarote, pero la fuerza me trajo hasta esta sala- Informó Luke

-Debería estar dormida…-reflexionó Leia más para sus adentros que para Luke - Creo que me iré a dormir.

-Vale, pero luego comes algo.- dijo Luke poniéndose en el rol de hermano preocupado.

-No soy una niña chica- sentenció Leia justo antes de atravesar la puerta e irse.

Consiguió dormir un par de horas más. La despertó el sonido de unos suaves golpes contra su puerta. Agradeció la interrupción ya que apenas le quedaba una hora para una asamblea del senado. Los suaves golpes volvieron a repetirse. Leia notó que unas nauseas repentinas revolvieron su interior, pero decidió atender primero a la persona al otro lado de puerta imaginándose que sería Luke, para llevarla a comer algo. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Han. El piloto, con una sonrisa traviesa y apoyado en el marco de la puerta, miraba al infinito. Leia lo vio repentinamente guapo, pero no lo iba a admitir.

-Hola…- susurró él

-Buenos días capitán- contestó ella en un susurro atrevido.

-No se te ve en un buen estado princesa…- susurró Han una vez había dirigido toda su atención en la chica.

-Estoy perfectamente. Además, en una hora voy a una reunión del senado, por lo que si no te importa me voy a duchar.

-Nos podemos duchar juntos, ya sabes princesa, para ahorrar agua…

-¡Buen intento Solo!- rió ella dirigiéndose al baño.

Han cerró la puerta, y como Leia bien se esperaba, entró en el camarote. La chica cerró la puerta del baño, asegurándose de que aquel sinvergüenza no se pasara de listo. Cerró los ojos, y de nuevo, le atormentaron unas inaguantables ganas de vomitar. Intentó reprimirlas, pero sin lugar a duda, sus intentos fueron en vano. Acabó devolviéndolo todo, y aparentemente, Han no se había dado cuenta. La chica se sumergió debajo de la ducha. Dejó que el agua recorriera cada centímetro de su cuerpo, deseando que se llevara consigo todo el malestar que sentía.

Media hora más tarde Leia estaba lista, salió del baño, ya vestida y arreglada. Miró al piloto, quien llevaba todo este tiempo tumbado en la cama de la chica.

-No has comido mucho ¿me equivoco?-preguntó Han tumbado sin aún mirar a Leia.

-No tengo tiempo para que hagas de detective, llego tarde ¿Me vas a acompañar o te vas a quedar ahí tumbado?- contestó Leia con un malgenio provocado por las hormonas.

-Tampoco has dormido, solo has trabajado.-continuó diciendo el moreno mirando el techo.

-No tengo tiempo para chorradas Han- susurró desesperada Leia.

-Me lo dijo Luke, me ha dicho que no has parado de trabajar.- siguió informando Han como si no estuviera oyendo a Leia.

-Muy bien, no he dedicado el tiempo que debía dedicar a dormir o a comer, he estado trabajando. ¿A qué viene este interrogatorio?

-A que me preocupo por ti princesa, y no quiero que enfermes.

-Oh si, el gran Han Solo tiene corazón. –Dijo Leia- pero yo me voy a la reunión.

-¡Podrías dejar que la gente se preocupara por ti alteza!- contestó Han algo molesto y por fin incorporándose para poder ver a Leia.

-Lo que digas Han...

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Leia? Estabas normal antes de ducharte…- susurró Han quien al fin había entendido que Leia estaba realmente enfadada.

-Nada, las prisas me estresan, no me gusta la impuntualidad.- Mintió la chica. "No es del todo falso…" se intentó consolar a sí misma. Sabía que debía haberle dicho la verdad, que las hormonas se estaban revolucionando en su interior por el hecho de estar embarazada, pero no lo había hecho, no se había atrevido. No era el momento.

-Está bien su majestad, quizás no debería seguir interrumpiendo, vámonos a la dichosa reunión.-refunfuñó Han aun no creyéndose del todo lo que la chica le había contado.


End file.
